Double Bullseye
Double Bullseye is the 2-player version of Bullseye (1). Gameplay *After winning a One Bid, the contestant came onstage and a new player was called to Contestants' Row to participate in a second One Bid round. The winner of the second One-Bid then joined the first winner on the turntable. *The two players proceeded to alternate giving bids on a car (a $500 range was added in later playings), with the host indicating whether the correct price was higher or lower after each bid. The first player to guess the exact price won the car. *Double Bullseye is the only pricing game in the history of The Price Is Right to have featured more than one contestant and the only pricing game guaranteed to produce a winner. History *Double Bullseye lasted from September 19, 1972 (#0032D) until October 10, 1972 (#0062D). *Double Bullseye was created to replace Bullseye (1), which gave a single player seven chances to zero-in on the price of a car in the same manner as in this game. The show's producers deemed the original game extremely difficult to win; however, despite that perception, at least two playings of Double Bullseye ended in fewer than seven guesses. *The loser of Double Bullseye was still eligible to be in the Showcase based on their One Bid winnings. Double Bullseye was only played on half-hour episodes in which the two top winners in an episode automatically competed in the Showcase. At least one pair of Double Bullseye contestants went on to face each other again in the Showcase. *Double Bullseye is the only pricing game in the history of the show that has used the Showcase podiums as part of gameplay. *Like its predecessor, Double Bullseye was swiftly retired on the daytime show, with the last of its four times it was played on October 10 (#0062D). It was always played second and never appeared on an episode without Double Prices (the pricing game that takes the least amount of time to play) as the third game. Grocery Game was played first on Double Bullseye's first three times it was played and Bonus Game was played first on Double Bullseye's fourth playing. *Double Bullseye is also one of only a few pricing games to make its first appearance on a version other than the CBS one (the others being 1 Right Price and Most Expensive), having been played twice on the then-running syndicated nighttime show hosted by Dennis James. It is one of a few pricing games that, after it was taken off the US rotation, stayed in foreign rotations. The Showcase Playoff (Australian Version) *Double Bullseye, since 1973, has been used on various incarnations of the Australian version as part of the Showcase. The day's two top winners on half-hour episodes (or the winners of the two Showcase Showdowns on hour-long episodes) would play the game with the price of the day's single showcase (within an A $100 range) to determine which one would move on to the actual Showcase round The contestant would then have to successfully rank the individual prizes in the showcase from least to most expensive in order to win the Showcase. *This format was also used in the 2001 Philippine version of the game. Gallery Set1.jpg Spec-2.jpg Spec2-0.jpg Premiere Playing (September 19, 1972, #0032D) doublebullseyepremiere1.jpg doublebullseyepremiere2.jpg doublebullseyepremiere3.jpg doublebullseyepremiere4.jpg|The price of the Chevrolet Vega. doublebullseyepremiere5.jpg doublebullseyepremiere6.jpg doublebullseyepremiere7.jpg doublebullseyepremiere8.jpg doublebullseyepremiere9.jpg doublebullseyepremiere10.jpg doublebullseyepremiere11.jpg doublebullseyepremiere12.jpg doublebullseyepremiere13.jpg doublebullseyepremiere14.jpg doublebullseyepremiere15.jpg doublebullseyepremiere16.jpg doublebullseyepremiere17.jpg doublebullseyepremiere18.jpg Double Bullseye for a Volkswagen Super Beetle (September 28, 1972, #0044D) doublebullseye1.jpg doublebullseye2.jpg doublebullseye3.jpg doublebullseye4.jpg doublebullseye5.jpg|The price of the Volkswagen Super Beetle. doublebullseye6.jpg doublebullseye7.jpg doublebullseye8.jpg doublebullseye9.jpg doublebullseye10.jpg doublebullseye11.jpg doublebullseye12.jpg doublebullseye13.jpg doublebullseye14.jpg doublebullseye15.jpg doublebullseye16.jpg doublebullseye17.jpg doublebullseye18.jpg YouTube Videos Daytime debut segment (September 19, 1972, #0032D) 3rd daytime playing segment (September 28, 1972, #0044D) Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:No Buzzer Category:OK to be Wrong Category:No Penalty for a Wrong Guess Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Quiet on the Set Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Long Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"D" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:"Double" Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:1970s Retired Pricing Games